My Life With A Wolf
by Archer9914
Summary: A young man from the real world offered a chance to escape his hurtful life and to start again is sent to a world where he meets a wolf and a merchant that change his views forever. Please Keep in mind this will mostly be a collection of short stories.
1. Prolouge

As the sun flowered over the hilltops I watched the beauty and splendor taken in by it all wondering what if this moment this feeling off comeplete happiness what if it would last forever? As I pondered that question in my mind time moved on relentlessly seemingly uncaring of the fact I never wanted to move from that moment and face the cruel reality that was the coming day. But non the less it still moved and as though I was it's pawn so was I forced to move with it so I gathered up my school bag and procceded out the door on my way to school for the first day this week.

As I walked down the bustling city street in the morning the small wind chill sweeped through my messy black hair, it wasn't long by any sorts but by no means was it short my parents always critziced me for it saying it covered my beautiful blue eyes but I know it was never quite long enough to do something so emo. I brushed aside my hair revealing my pale white skin and then zipped up my black leather jacket and threw it's hood up as I plugged in music to drown out the ever annoying and loud world around me. I remember back to that time those moments where I drifted away to the wonderful vocals of TDG and Charlie Puth and wish on occasion I still could hear those songs for as of now they are nothing but distant memories in my mind a collective though I can never quite recall but now and again their voices fade back from some deep part of my mind. I think back to that day the day that I wanted to end my life and to escape the world I lived in, to escape my abusive parents, to escape bullies at school and to escape the ever growing sensation of lonlieness. Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault everyone was like that and then I remember that the world then hadn't cared about no wouldn't care about me at all whether I was there or gone theu would move on with their melancholy lives.

That day On my way to school the day I planned to end it all something changed, something happened something I never expected I remember hearing a voice saying "Would you like to live a different ljfe in a new world?" I remember thinking that nothing ccould have over rode my music but just case I took out a headphone and turned around to see if someone was behind me but for not there was no one. Then again the voice sounded "Would you like to start again?" At that moment as the flashes of my father punching me and my mother beating me for low grades and the people at school laughing at me relentlessly. "Yes I do!" I said those words unsure of what I was actually saying or agreeomg to at the time.  
"Very Well it shall be then! You will start again in another world Aiden Oliver"  
The world faded to black around me I remember feeling like I was falling for endless hours but it must only have been minutes according to my watch and then there was sunshine I was in the middle of an open field wheat starring at a sun somehow akin yet different to mine own.

As I took in my surroundings I was in a field of wheat of the edge of a small town but the town looked weird it looked almost medevial as the realization of what just happened began to dawn on me I felt a cold chill thinking "What have I done?" it was then that a wagon drove by distracting me on sat a girl in a very nunnery like outfit with beautiful luscious brown hair and next to hair a man with a rugged face and silver beard to match topped off by messy silver hair. They saw me starring and stopped, little had I known at the time this would be the start of my life in another world.


	2. Chapter 1

It was late day when I finally woke up I arose to see in the two other beds across the room the same man and woman who had picked me up out a field no more than a day ago. As I sat up out of my bed the woman stirred and arose with dreary expression one that was ever so cute within seconds her eyes perked up and darted right to me climbing out of my bed. "It's about time your awake we passed out waiting for you to get up." I sat at the edge of my bed "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep so long by the way I never got your names before I blacked out walking to the wagon." The man started to stir and the at up holding his head much like he had a headache "My names Kraft Lawrence and this is my partner Holo, now your turn what's your name and what's with the strange clothes?" I looked down at what I was wearing I had on my outfit from this morning or I think it was the this morning. "It's Aiden and their clothes that are native to my homeland." They both looked at me silence filling the room finally Holo broke the quiet "Where is your homeland I have traveled through many places and met many people and have never seen clothes like yours." I swallowed what could I say this world obviously wasn't mine own so what could I do to keep them from laughing at me or thinking I was lying, it was times like this that people hated me for I would do the crazy thing which in this case was tell the truth. "I'm from a place called the United States of America and I doubt it's even from this world I woke in that field at random I don't think this world is my own." They peered at each other than at me and back at each other and laughed, I knew it I knew they would everyone seems to "That would explain the strange clothes and girly hair for a guy you even smell like a girl with whatever you use on your body" Holo remarked. I blushed "What? You guys believe me?" Lawrence nodded "Well you look act and smell strange and not to mention this fell out of your pocket when you passed out." Lawrence reached into his pocket and grabbed my cell phone "I've never seen anything like it before if I didn't know better I would assume magic." I shook my head "No not magic technology it is built with metal and electricity." They both looked puzzled "Well Lawrence it would appear this boys world is vastly different from our own no?" Lawrence nodded, the room for some reason felt more relaxed than it should've usually by now meeting new people I'd be a nervous wreck and have already made a fool of myself but for some reason I was calm. Finally Lawrence looked up and spoke "So Aiden want help getting back to your own world?" I was about to say something when my stomach growled loud enough to quiet the room again. Lawrence held up his hand "Hold that thought we should get you some food first then we can discuss where we go from here sound good?" I looked up embarrassed "Thank you so much." Holo looked at Lawrence "I could as well go for a bite and maybe a drink too."  
"Holo you ate earlier haven't you had enough."  
"It was but a measly snack I require." She replied with snark  
Lawrence finally looking defeated "Fine I'll buy you both food and drink."


End file.
